


I Miss You

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Desconcentrado nesse pesadelo, o mar de lembranças me afoga."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah

Sinto ainda seu perfume, seu toque, seu abraço e seus lábios sobre os meus.

E de todos os momentos maus, este é o pior! Por que não estais comigo? Eu sinto sua falta, Joe.

Lembro de todas as minhas tolices e o quão idiota eu fui; arrependo-me cada segundo.

Ninguém percebe minha dor ou minhas visões do passado que martelam em minha mente.

Desconcentrado nesse pesadelo, o mar de lembranças me afoga. Por isso aqui estou com a corda envolvendo meu pescoço e um passo a menos para o abismo; e este me salvara da tormenta que você me deixou.


End file.
